


Nom Nom Nom

by FunkyRacoon



Category: American Gods (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Hannibal is a god, Intersex Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Plot With Porn, Smut, VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF A VAGINA DENTATA EATING SOMEONE, Vagina Dentata, Violence, Vore, Will is Bilquis, Yes there is a damn plot, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Will is Bliquis from American Gods, that's all you need to know.





	1. Death by Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have waited so long to finalky post/write this fic, you don't know how excited I am for this fic.
> 
> ALSO WARNING AGAIN FOR THOSE WHO IGNORE TAGS THERE IS A VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF A VAGINA DENTATA EATING SOMEONE!!!!
> 
> Tahnk you for your time :3

Hannibal watches from across the bar as Will talks to a stranger, a man in which the empath has never met before, but decided to sit down and talk with them. He talks with a facade that one might expect from a man who has confidence in his steps, and doesn't have trouble looking someone in the eye, or isn't a twitchy man with haunting nightmares, and looks at dead people for a living. This is not the Will Graham that Hannibal knows, the one who he has weekly appointments with, this however, this is some other creature parading around in Will's skin. 

Luring men and woman into a room, and then walking out alone.

Four weeks, Hannibal has been sitting quietly in the dark corner of bars, standing out in the cold of night of Will's house, watching this thing parade around in Will's skin. Watching, and wondering about this creature, he wonders idly if the man is possessed, but having done a few checks nothing came up. He knows that Will must be...other. If his scent hadn't given it away, the time where Hannibal had gotten close enough to scent the man was almost as euphoric as when they first met. Underneath that atrocious ship bottle taste was something that was between the lines of beauty and life; sea salt and a bittersweet thing he couldn't quite pinpoint, but reminded him of something like fertility.

It was beautiful, all Hannibal wanted to do was bury his nose into Will's hair and continue to smell him, bottling the scent for later. Unfortunately, Will kept his distance from Hannibal, keeping his self closed and secluded. But Hannibal had his ways, and he knew the best ways to open up a locked bog, and he would very much be opening up Will Graham soon.

Watching as Will lead another man to the back room, knowing that the man will never be seen again after the night, Hannibal left a tip for the waitress before standing to leave. He had thought about going back home, but his mind had decided otherwise, taking him down the road the would lead to Will's home. Parking his car a few blocks down, before walking back to Will's house, the dogs no longer bark at him. Use to his constant presence in Will's home, instead the mill around his legs sniffing for food, only to go back to bed. Hannibal wipes off one of the couch chairs, before settling on it. Waiting for Will to come back, to discuss things.

~~

Will stands on the bottom step to his house, sniffing the air and frowning, he knows the smell of blood before he sees it. Clenching his hands into fist, he wonders how long it might take him to hide Hannibal's body and convince everyone he's dead, maybe a few weeks if it works out in his favor. He knows who the man is, can tell from the signs and the faint color of blood on his hands. 

Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper.

The one and only.

It's amazing to see how it goes over people's head, the man is constantly making jokes, not to mention he practically told Will the truth. He could have turned the man in, revealing all evidence that Hannibal was the Ripper, but there was something else about the man that kept him charmed. Of course, there is the fact that the man is trying to reel him into his game of chess and manipulation, Will has already played those games before, and has been left reminders of his battles. 

But Hannibal is...different, unsure if it's a good or bad reason to let the mortal keep his game going, but..he's already caught Will's interest. So why not just let the man keep going.

But this, this was just taking a step too far for him, if he wanted to kill Will, then he should have chosen a different place. This was Will's realm. Licking his lips, Will walks up the stairs and opens the door the his house, the dogs are happy to see him, barking and touching their wet noses to his hand, as he steps in. Smiling Will gives each one a pat on the head, before looking up at the intruder. Hannibal sits calm as one can be in a chair covered with dog hair, while wearing a suit Will probably couldn't afford. The man looks up at him smiling like the devil would, perhaps the man even is the devil, Will wouldn't know he lost contact with the asshole decades ago.

“Dr. Lecter.”

“Hello, Will, I do believe we have some...things to discuss about.” Hannibal smiles, standing up to wipe away any dog hair. 

Will makes a small humming noise in the back of his throat, before taking his jacket off to hang it. “Oh? Like the fact that you’ve been stalking me for the past four week, every bar, and sometimes even here at my house. Or the fact that you are the Ripper?”

Hannibal goes silent, the air turns tight and coiling, like a snake ready to pounce. The other man tilts his head to the side, slowly and calculated, his smile never once faltering. “You knew.”

“Well, you practically gave me the answer on a silver platter, didn't you? Who wouldn't notice with all those puns you made.” 

Hannibal chuckles, “Hard to resist when you have the FBI eating right out of your hands.”

“Sadistic. Narcissistic. And charming. You would have made the perfect Devil, wouldn't you Hannibal. A man like you would have made the most of ruling hell, especially with a humor like that.” 

“How are you so sure I'm not the Devil?”

Will ignores the question, he let's himself play as bait, stepping closer and closer to the killer. He rest his hands on Hannibal’s chest, rubbing against the fabric before feeling his chest, he looks up to Hannibal’s eyes. Those lovely red orbs of malice intent, burning red like rubies, just lovely. He maintains eye contact with Hannibal as he whispers to him, “Would you worship me?”

Hannibal almost looks taken aback by the question, almost, bringing a hand up under Will's chin to lift his head up a little higher. They stand at an almost equal height, neither one shorter than the other, equals in every way. Leaning forward Hannibal caresses Will's lips with his own, letting his lips run up and down the man's neck, before moving to his ear.

“I will worship you in any way you want, with wine and flowers, gifts from the heart, and with words.” Hannibal breathes, nuzzling against the side of Will's face.

Will’s breathing shakes as he exhales, bring a hand up to wrap around Hannibal’s neck, pulling him back so he can stare into the other's eyes. “With blood and sacrifices?” 

Hannibal's pupils expand, widening until his eyes look completely black, his movement stuttering before flowing back together. A stream that cannot be changed. There is no way one of them can tell who leans on first, one second they're looking into the eyes of the beast hidden beneath, and then their lips are together. Touching and feeling before heating up, this is not about passionate love making, it is something else some primal need of conquest. Will opens his mouth, letting Hannibal have a taste with his tongue, exploring the wet cavern of Will's mouth.

Pushing off, Will walks around Hannibal, stripping off his clothes as he goes, before flopping his back onto the bed. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he places his feet on the bed to open up a path for the killer's eyes. He can hear the way Hannibal's breath turns ragged, the way he must look to the human; an untamable beauty, something he just wants to keep locked up. It reminds him of the old times, where Man had feared and loved Will, sacrificed man after man to sate Will. But now he is as dead of a myth, as the god damn leprechaun. Hannibal takes his own time, slipping each piece of skin off before folding it up and setting it on the chair, leaving nothing to the imagination. Will makes a show of his eyes trailing down Hannibal’s body, before reaching his heavy cock, licking his lips as he reaches the end of his travel.

“I will worship you, Will. In blood and wine, flowers and words,” Hannibal says, climber over him on the bed, leading a trail of kisses up his stomach, “and with tongue and flesh.”

Will couldn't help but shudder under the look that Hannibal gives him, something akin to that of a predator sighting it's next fresh meal. Ready for the chase of the game, to kill and maim, devour what has been won. Hannibal makes a show of lavishing Will's neck with his mouth, sucking and kissing, as his hands caress against his skin. Groaning, Will wraps his legs around Hannibal's hips, kissing at Hannibal's forehead as the killer marks up his neck with his sharp canines. He can feel the slightest dribbles of blood on his skin, and it sends him reeling, wanting for more. Hannibal takes the hint, biting down against his skin until blood breaks through, soaking his tongue in Will's blood. Lapping up at the few that escape from his mouth, Hannibal slowly starts to make his way down Will’s chest, taking some time to appreciate Will's lovely pink nipples.

“Are you just going to toy with me, or are you going to fuck me.” Will snarls, tugging at Hannibal's hair to the man moving. Hannibal makes a low humming noise in the back of his throat, purring into the other man’s rough tongues, before removing his lips from Will’s now red and puffy nipple. Will glares down at him, his ire only flashing in his lust muddled eyes, before his head falls back moaning, “Fuck, yes, right there Hannibal, just...AH! Just a little lower.”

Hannibal heeds his commands like an obedient dog might to their commanding master, licking his lips as his lips crawl down Will’s pale skin, reaching his obviously hard erection. Sucking at the bulbous red head of his cock, the salty taste of precum fills his mouth, the fresh taste of Will’s seed on his tongue. It must be the same taste of the food the old Gods had consumed, over tables of burning fat and flesh, with candles made up of the wax of tears. Those were the days of the Gods, the times when they were truly feared, and now they are remembered by paper and museums. Some Gods have just been completely forgotten, and no longer have temples and altars in their honor, no, now they must scourge the Earth just for a single pray to keep them alive. 

But Will, oh, the little minx, he had found a better way to keep himself a float, to stay under the radar of the newer Gods, and to live out his immortal life. With the sweet taste of death on his lips, Hannibal plunges the cliff, down, down he goes, taking Will in all the way to the hilt. Will groans underneath him, his hips squirming at the feeling of warm lips wrapped around him, only to be held by Hannibal’s forceful grip. Will keeps a hand wrapped in Hannibal’s hair, while the other grips the headboard, keeping himself grounded as he slowly thrust up into Hannibal’s mouth. The other man keeps a tight hold on Will’s hips, bobbing up and down in rhythm as Will thrust up into his mouth, moaning around the taste of Will’s cock. Taking a few more minutes to enjoy the sweet and salty taste of Will in his mouth, Hannibal pulls off as Will starts to pull on his hair strands. Making a show of smacking his lips, keeping the memory of Will’s taste deep in his mind palace, for an altar dedicated to just Will. Ever growing, and ever loving.

Obeying Will’s command, Hannibal leans down to where Will’s hole his, nuzzling against the underside of his balls, before giving a taste to his hole. Will squirms, screaming as Hannibal pushes the flat of his tongue into him. Will feels his body tensing at the feeling of something penetrating him, before willing his body to relax, and moans into the feel of that sinful tongue. A slimey feeling crawls down his spine, pooling in the depths of his abdomen, like a heat, a flame, hot burns licking at his insides. He opens his legs wider, and wider, opening like jaws of a monster. Isn’t he already one though? It starts with a strange slurping sound, cringing as the crude fangs resting deep inside his skin began to dig their way out. His knuckles turning white as he clenches hard against the bedpost, Hannibal doesn't even notice what’s happening as he continues to poke and prod inside of Will, Will feels himself stretching. Wide and open before closing around Hannibal’s head, the man clenching tightly at his hips, he has no idea what’s about to happen.

Like a venus flytrap that caught it’s food, Will holds tight, letting the teeth dig into skin and muscles. Hannibal thrushes and throws widely punches at Will, trying to pull him off, but when another set of teeth grow-smaller this time, not used to tear into flesh or to maim, no these are specifically to paralyze the prey-biting down on the exact pressure points, Hannibal’s body suddenly goes still. His arms and legs falling to the bed, as he lays motionless in the trap. Will heaves, catching his breath at the amount of energy he has to use for this man. Lifting his legs back up, opening them a little wider, the teeth begin to drag Hannibal inside himself, making an obscenely loud slurping noise as Hannibal is sucked inside of him. Widening around the man’s shoulders, huffing and moaning at the euphoric feeling of consuming the man whole. 

It’s like a feeling no one has had before, inexplicably amazing, like a constant pressure on his prostate. Prolonging his orgasm as he reaches down to Hannibal’s hips, moaning and bending the head board as he keeps himself from lashing. Enjoying the taste of the meal that had presented itself to him, he has a quick thought about what flowers he’ll pick out for Hannibal’s funeral, before his vision starts to blur, White noise inside of his mind, as an orgasm rips itself out, coming over his chest, splashing sticky white substance all over himself. Will grunts, finishing off Hannibal’s body, make a quick slurp noise as the rest of the man’s legs are pulled inside of him. 

“Fucking hell, you're huge. Asshole.” Will grumbles, releasing the head board from his death grip, and laying his legs down. 

A hand unconsciously rubs over his belly, which is now swollen from having two meals in one night, that will keep him sated for a while. Before he has to go back out and lure another person in a room, reaching down further he strokes over the crude fangs that had consumed the poor psychiatrist, purring in contempt at the meal. Hannibal Lecter, made a fine midnight meal, it felt like he was eating from the long table the kings would sit at, full of meat and wine. Sighing through his teeth, Will fingers over the tip of the larger fangs, bringing a drop of the killer’s blood to his mouth. He practically moans at the taste of the mortals blood, so tainted with wicked things, malice and vile, the hunger to bring down all the pigs worthy enough to be at his table. Purring at the taste, Will flinches as the crude fangs start to retract back into his skin, making a small popping noise as they fit back into place. Groaning, Will waits a few minutes lying on his bed, before standing up to wash himself from the fluids covering his body.

Once he lets the dogs outside for a few more minutes, he waits until they're comfortable in their beds before going to lay down. Grumbling to himself under the warm sheets at his churning belly, before closing his eyes and slipping into sleep.

~~

By the next day, when the sun his high in the sky, a cloudless day that could have been full of wonders, only when Will woke up he felt like he was having a hangover. The walls spinning, and spinning around as he stood up, stumbling to the bathroom for a drink, the dogs prancing around his feet waiting to be let out. He mumbles under his breath a few curses, before following the dogs to the front door. The run outside happily, while Will stands in the sunlight, out in the freezing cold his ass freezing from the wind. His head jerks as he hears buzzing coming from the house, mouthing a few curses, Will trips a couple of times up the stairs before finding his pants. His eyes slowly divert to the chair that holds Hannibal’s neatly folded ones, he can’t help it when he picks up the man’s shirt and sniffs at it. It smells just like the killer himself, blood and chaos all in one, such a lovely smell, like walking off the battlefields.

Smiling, he remembers the old times of war, when man had a craving for blood and conquest. Now they want money, power, and fucking sex. Disgusting. Snarling, Will tosses the clothes back down on the chair, before finally answering the buzzing phone.

“Hello?”

“Will damn it answer the goddamn phone will you, you need to get down to the lab asap.”

“Let me guess-”

“You already know what it is, so just get your ass down here.”

Sighing, Will nods his head even though Jack can't really see him nodding, it's still comforting to him. “I'll be there as quick as I can.” Will hums.

“You better get your ass over here now.” Jack snarls, before hanging up.

Rolling his eyes, Will lets the dogs back into the house, dressing himself before leaving. Well ok, he may or may not have gone back to sniff at Hannibal's clothing again, the damn man just smells so good. Will just wants to bury his nose in the scent, and sleep on a bed made of it, which is a little weird but hell, he just ate the damn man. With a vagina with teeth, so the amount of weirdness that Will's life could get would probably not be a lot, since the weirdest thing he's seen was himself.

Wow, what a lie that statement was.

Because right when Will had entered through the door to the lab, standing right there in his perfectness was Hannibal-the man I just ate last night-Lecter. Shocked, would be a light way in describing how Will felt when he saw the man, no, he was...petrified? Yeah, that's a good way to put it. He could have sworn that his mouth dropped a mile when he saw him, thankful that no one had noticed his shocked look as he walked into the room. Said man had looked up from where he was leaning over the table, smirking at Will before pulling his people mask over his face, as Jack started to speak. 

Will went through the whole ordeal silently, only answering in short, clipped words whenever he was asked a question. He didn’t even have to look at the pictures on the table to know it was another Ripper kill, the way Hannibal would just smirk was enough to tell him that the game was still on. Half way into the discussion, Will had fiend a headache, claiming he wasn’t feeling too well. Only for Hannibal to hold a foot out to stop the door, claiming he could help Will to the bathroom and check on him. No one gave them a second glance, well except for Beverly, who only winked and gave Will a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes in response, before following Hannibal down the hall, and into the men’s bathroom. 

Once the door had been secured, and locked, Will turn around and in a flash of colors had Hannibal pinned up to the wall. Growling at the man who found the entire scene to only be amusing to him.

“You! How the hell are you even alive, I fucking swallowed you whole last night. And I know I did so, because your fucking clothing is still at my house.” Will swore, gripping Hannibal’s shirt tightly between his fist.

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, his little grin never once leaving his stupidly handsome face, “I could ask you the same Will, if that is your true name. Tell me, what did it feel like to have your jaws wrapped around a killer of high standards, to eat something that ate its own kind? Did it taste like all the other humans you ate? Or was it...different?”

Will can’t help but lick his lips, remembering the taste of Hannibal’s tainted blood on his lips, “I’ll tell you this Dr. Lecter, you made quite the meal, I think I’ll be satisfied for a couple of days before my next meal.” he claimed, “Now tell me exactly who or what the hell you are, or so help me God, I will fucking devour you in second. Again!”

Hannibal chuckled at his words, reaching up to pull off Will’s glasses, folding them together, before placing them in the man’s jacket pocket. Then reached up to caress Will’s check with the back of his hand, watching as Will flinched slightly at the movement, before moving back into the touch. “As much as I would enjoy being another one of you meals, love, I would rather have it in a more private place. Maybe over dinner, 7 o’clock if that fits for you?”

Will forze, bringing his eyes up from Hannibal’s chin to actually look at the man’s face. Nothing about Hannibal seemed a lie, his mask was slipping, letting Will see what lurked underneath the skin, “Are you...asking me out on a date? Even though I just ate you, last night, with my goddam vagina?” 

“If you would like to call it a date, then yes.” he stated, brushing off his suit so it looked neat, as always.

“Hannibal, I fucking ATE YOU last night!” Will yelled, motioning his hands toward his privates, to emphasise exactly how he was eaten.

“Yes, Will I seem to recall the constricting feeling of being inside of you, and the harsh feeling of teeth tearing into my back, filling me open.” Hannibal hummed, like he was remembering a summer day out at the park having a picnic, besides being eaten whole.

Will blushed, actual blushed, he wasn’t sure if it was because of embarrassment, or because of how fondly the man had described the feeling to him. Reaching up to rub at the blossoming headache, Will turned on one of the sinks so he could splash water over his face. Hannibal stood beside him, quietly watching as he tried to collect himself back together, sometimes throwing a few glares his way. Sighing, Will started to laugh to himself, his shoulders shaking slightly as he laughed, shaking his head in confusion.

“Don’t expect me to dress nicely, because I’m not.” Hannibal smiled at that, reaching out to pull Will’s hand up to his lips, planting a kiss onto the cold skin, before saying, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”


	2. One Massive Consuming Jaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will, please, come in.. Dinner's almost ready.” Hannibal voiced, his smile telling Will that his efforts to be dressed nicely didn’t go unnoticed.
> 
> “Don’t get too happy, Hannibal,” he scoffed, following Will into the house, “who knows how our evening will end.”
> 
> And so, you follow the wolf into its den. Great job, Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I gave up this hahah....almost did :)
> 
> But! I have a few friends who really wanted an update and well here you go!!!

He ended up dressing nicely, his mind flipping back and forth like a fish out of water, as he looked through his closet for something nice to wear. Finally, landing on a neat red button up shirt he hadn’t worn in forever, and the black slacks he kept after the Christmas party at the Bureau, he even went as far as rolling off any dog hair, and combing his hair. Glaring at himself in the car mirror, as he glanced at his own reflection before driving off, not wanting to already start regretting his decision to go to the dinner anyways. When he arrived at Hannibal’s place he began to feel his own nerves thrumming under his skin, only then when he was making his way up the stairs did he started to regret his decision. What was he even doing here? He couldn’t go through this, what the hell was Hannibal planning to do with him anyways, eat him? Or be eaten?! Shivering at his own thoughts, Will turned around to run off back home, and cuddle with his dogs, only to freeze as the sound of the door opening stopped him in his tracks.

“Will, please, come in.. Dinner's almost ready.” Hannibal voiced, his smile telling Will that his efforts to be dressed nicely didn’t go unnoticed.

“Don’t get too happy, Hannibal,” he scoffed, following Will into the house, “who knows how our evening will end.”

And so, you follow the wolf into its den. Great job, Graham.

The table is set elaborately-as it always-the middle piece being made up of red carnations, Ranunculus, and Nightshade, how he got the Nightshade into the piece without being poisoned is beyond him. Lying atop the flowers is a beautifully polished skull of a wolf, it strikes Will as odd, as there is an added pair of antlers around the wolf skull. Odd and mysterious, just the way Hannibal likes it. Will sits in his usually place, while Hannibal sits in his own, proceeding to eat in silence as they start to night of with a warm meal. Constantly catching Hannibal’s knowing smirk as he continues to look up at Will, while he eats bite by bite of the meal. Will doesn’t have to ask what or who the meat is, he already knows the answer, and Hannibal knows he does. After all, what else was there to serve a God, besides the cooking flesh of a sacred bull or goat. 

Finishing off another bite, Will leans back in his chair, sipping slowly at the wine, before breaking their compatible silence.

“Would this consider you a cannibal, Hannibal, eating the flesh of another human. Or are neither of us truly a cannibal, as neither of us are truly human?” Will recalled, continuing to poke for the truth from Hannibal.

The monster grinned, sipping his own wine, before wiping his mouth off, “Is anyone truly a cannibal, Will? That would mean we would have to have been equals in the first place, I however do not see myself eating human, but nothing more than a long pig.” He pondered, “Being equal to someone would have to involve a form of intimacy, something I’d rather not share with my next meal. It tends to ruin the meat.”

“Would that make us equal than, or would that make me a man-eater?”

Hannibal grinned, “Being a man-eater would mean you were a woman using men for sex, my dear Will. And seeing as you instead, actually eat the person, instead of having intercourse with them already answers your own question.”

“Ah, but here’s the thing Hannibal, I am intersex, meaning my body is both sexes at the same time. Or whatever I choose it to be. And as a matter of fact, I do use men, and sometimes woman for my sexual needs, at least before I get bored them.” Will smirks, playing coy with the monster before him, knowing that ever so slowly he’s getting right under Hannibal’s skin. 

And oh, isn’t it just a glorious sight to see Hannibal slowly, ever so slowly cracking under the skin. He can’t wait to see the beast within let loose.

Hannibal chooses the moment to lean back in his own seat, hands meticulously folded before him as he rest his chin on them. 

“How long has it been Well, since someone has truly worshipped you? Laid themselves down at your temple, to offer you the food of the God’s; a mix of blood and bone. Climbed up the stairs to pray at your feet, and let themselves be gifted with your presence. How long indeed, have you found yourself lacking in these times, only to find yourself living the life of a poor man. I wonder what it was to stand before a God like you Will, in time where life was rich and needy, and you roamed the streets head held up, and wearing your rightful crown.” Hannibal ponders, watching as his wine swirls around in his glass, before looking up to Will. 

Will tilts his head to the side, breathing stuttering as he remembers those times, when he was a ruler. When he was a King, a Queen, when he was a God. When he was needed and loved, worshipped and given praise, and now...now he’s picking up shit right after the FBI. 

His eyes open back up, and there is a burst of flames inside of them, burning with a righteous passion that released could destroy thousands. Maybe even millions if provoked enough.

“Let me tell you a story, Hannibal, a story about The Queen. The Queen had it all; the glory, the power. Worshippers eager to give, and grateful to receive whatever it was the Queen gave to them. Wanna know why? Because the Queen had the gift of all gifts. The blessing of blessings, theirs to bestow. And the Queens place of worship?” Will chuckles at that part, “Oh, that was the place to be, that was the goddamn shit. It was good fucking times.”

Will grins, a wild fierce thing, untamed and unbroken, “But the Kings didn’t like that. So the Kings came, one after another to knock the Queen of the throne. They didn’t last long, cause when the Queen was done with you you were gone. Worst way to go.” Hannibal smirks at the phrase, sharp teeth poking through his smile, “Clothes and hair change with the times, Hannibal, but this Queen, hah, she kept the party going. As a friend, not as a fighter. But the Kings, they just kept on coming after the Queen. Our Queen’s power, which is the power of all women; the power of rebirth, and creation, it makes the men kneel in awe and give gifts. But it makes other men angry, and you know what Anansi say about that, “Anger gets shit done.” So the men did what they do; they took from the Queen of that power.”

“Took em’ a long time. Took them guns and knives, and sharp dicks before they got that power. But they grabbed the power they were too scared for a Queen to have, and they laundered it and gave it to men. They forced the Queen into the back seat...Now the Queen made peace with change, let it wash through like a stream, stating that, ‘The backseats got cushions too.’ The Queen was still playing the game by staying in it, so long as the Queen is still alive, then you can adapt, and evolve with the change. So you can let everyone back home know where you’re going. But America, too, can take issue with a Queen in power. It finds a way of cutting down the Queen, of punishing the Queen who dared to be. And the Queen, after a while, even the Queen forgot who they were inside. There is no end to the cruelty of men threatened by strong women.” 

Going quiet for a moment, Will licks his lips, chapped and hard, before suddenly staring down into his wine glass, “So, what’s a Queen to do, but get down on your knees. Life is long when you got regret. A moment can last forever when you can see how it should have gone...You get the moral of the story?”

He looks up from his wine glass, staring straight down the table to where Hannibal is staring back at him. Both going silent in the end, Will watches, and waits, tongue held quick in his mouth, as Hannibal blinks slowly. Watching as the man sets his glass down, slow heavy breathing escaping once, nostrils flaring as he stands up from his seat, smoothly walking down to where Will is seated. He grabs the head of the seat, tugging it from under the table so that Will is facing him. Will is almost expecting the man to either stab him, or kiss him: his face stoic as always, but his eyes are alight with mixing emotions. But to his utter surprise, Hannibal drops down to his knees, hands slowly caressing down Will’s pants leg before stopping at his knee, head bowing as he leans forward to place a kiss over Will’s knees. Finally, coming to a rest as he lays his head down on Will’s knee.

“Oh, Will, you have always been my Queen, since I first laid eyes on you, I knew. You were to be my Queen.” he inquired, letting his head bow before Will, as if he was ready to start a prayer. “But the question to be answered is...will you be my Queen?”

Will let’s his fingers run through Hannibal’s hair, tugging at the end so he lifts Hannibal’s head up. The sacred, almighty God staring down at a loyal devotee. Hannibal lifts up a little on his knees, as Will leans down, their lips brushing up against each other before finally kissing. Will makes a low groaning noise, as he sneaks his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth, tasting that bittersweet taste of blood on his mouth. When he pulls back, he listens as Hannibal gasps for a single breath, staring up at Will with awe in his eyes. He grins, tilting his head to the side, as his hand comes around to lift Hannibal’s chin a little higher, so then he can look into the eye of the beast before him.  
Will lick his lips, smiling as he says coyly, “I don’t find you that interesting.”

Grinning like the snake he is, Hannibal responds with a sharp, “You will.”

~~

“Getting me incarcerated for your own committed crime, I must say Hannibal, I almost didn’t expect that to happen. But I really must say, that the encephalitis was the real cherry on top of the whole mess, I’m almost tempted to ask how you pulled it all off.” Will grins through the bars of his cell, down under the ground where they put mad men, and killers to be studied by ‘professionals’.

Hannibal stands before him, outside of the place he belongs to be in, but oh what a fucking snake the man was. Slithering and slipping out between his own fingers, as he got closer and closer to incarcerating the man, only to find that his own brain was burning itself from the inside. Smiling cruelly at Will, Hannibal stands outside of his cage, a free man, while Will is now labeled as a killer, and insane. He chuckles to himself, before leaning forward on the bars to hiss at the snake, “Is this really how you treat your Queen?”

“You could have been my Queen, Will. But I didn’t hold your interest.” Hannibal acknowledge, “You could still be my Queen, Will, you just need to ask.”

Will tilts his head to the side, smiling innocently as he flutters his eyelashes, “No, I don’t think I will, a Queen never has to ask for things, Hannibal.”

Hannibal grins sharp toothed, like the damn snake he is, “How are you holding up in here, Will? I hope this place isn’t putting much of a damper on your appetite, course you are beautiful as always. For I cannot lie about that. The dim lighting really gives glow to your ethereal beauty.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that Hannibal, if you haven’t noticed there’s been a little draw back on guards around here, if you remember so clearly.” 

Hannibal chuckles, before pulling out a little container, when he reveals what’s inside Will can’t help but lick his lips.

“They wouldn’t let me make you anything that would involve silverware, so I had to get creative.”

“Finger food? A rather risky choice of yours, Hannibal, I do hope this is worth the jump.” Will hums, walking over to the little tray, so he can take the food from Hannibal.

Lifting up the delicious finger food to his mouth, before taking a bite, making sure to make a low, clear moaning noise as he bites into the meat. Eye’s lighting up as he watches Hannibal lick his lips, his own eyes clearly intent on watching Will wrap his lips around the food, before taking a chunk out. Humming as the flavours bounce around his mouth, spicey hot, his favorite way to eat it. When he finishes, he makes a show of licking the spices of his fingers, making sure to look Hannibal right in the eye’s as he wraps his tongue around the tip of his finger, before his lips wrap around the skin. He doesn’t have to look to know that Hannibal is already hard from the sight of him, teasing and tempting him like the Devil, oh is he going to have fun in here.

A place where they can go back and forth between snaps and growls, and he can tease and show off to Hannibal as much as he wants. The only problem, at least to Hannibal, is that he can’t touch Will.

For three weeks, Will spent his time in the four walled caged they put him in, smiling cruelly at Hannibal whenever he came for a visit. Playing along with the man’s little game, consuming whatever food was given to him, teasing and tempting as he always was. Just waiting for the chance to strike back, and when he found it, it came in a little name known as Matthew Brown.

“We’re like hawks, we have to stick together.” Brown had put it.

And like the willingly little follower he was, he listened to Will’s command and went off on his mission to slay the monster. Of course, not without a little parting gift.

Standing in front of his cage was a ‘hurt’ Hannibal Lecter, wrist wrapped up in gauze from the mortal wounds inflicted by Matthew. That is, of course, before Jack came running in, and shot the poor fool off his high chair. And so his little warrior fell, and the monster continued to parade around in his little sheep skin, but Will could see through that bloody muzzle of his. So now, here comes the monster, standing before the Queen to come and play the victim of the show.

“I thought we were friends, Will. And then you went and sent Matthew Brown to kill me.” he said, making sure to play the fake tears in his eyes. 

“Don't play with me, Hannibal.” Will hissed, grabbing the bars of the cage to lean forward, as far as he could. “You played your card, so I played mine.”

Hannibal grinned, the tears suddenly disappearing as his mask fell, “I can still smell you on his corpse, tell me Will, what was so different with this one?”

“Matthew had a better dick I guess.” Will shrugged. “Nice mouth too, felt so good around my cock, and in my ass? God it was amazing, I'm a little sad that you had to kill him now.”

Hannibal blinked, a blow to his pride, a stab to his heart. Tilting his head to the side, as he chuckled, shaking his head a little before clasping his hands in front of him. Will rolled his eyes at the man, leaning on his hand, as he watched Hannibal beginning to leave the room. It wasn't until Hannibal was almost out of the room when Will whispered to the air.

“Goodbye, Hungry One.”

Hannibal paused in his step, turning slightly to look over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Will before walking away.

When they finally set Will free, the first thing he does is go home to see his dogs. The happy pooches, running around his feet as he walks into the door, bending down to rub his hand over their soft pelts. Winston practically pushes him down on the ground, letting all the other dogs lick his face, before Will pushes them off laughing. Their time of fun last until the sun is down, and the game of chance is started once more.

And this time it starts with-not a bang, not another gun pointed to Hannibal’s head-but with a knock.

“Are you going to hold a gun to my head again, Will.”

He grins, white human teeth at the man, hiding his fangs behind their gleaming light. “Not today, Dr. Lecter.”

Not today, not tomorrow, but in time. 

Oh yes, there will be a time when the clock of Just has struck, and all the angels will tremble in fear as the clock howls out it’s righteous tune.

You see, the game they play is like a performance. Once you know the players and their act, it becomes easier to play this kind of game, of course between a God and a monster the stakes are high. And someone may die. But isn’t that the fun in the game, the point to the adventure, the whole act would be nothing without it’s fun and dangers. A knife to the throat, a gun to the head, backstabbing and heart touching, warm food, and sins of omission. That’s how they go with their acts. One lays down their cards, and the other’s turn begins, and just like that their at the start. Will had put his faith in Matthew Brown to finish the act, only for their encour to become the start of another play.

Will sent his little hawk, and so Hannibal sent a monster trapped as a man. 

Will had taken the man down, and the monster with it, grabbed their head and twisted it until it snapped. Teeth bare, and knuckles bloodied and bruised as he punched and punched, until he felt a crack.

He did not see the man.

He did not see the monster.

But he saw a monster. The one he’s been after since the start.

And he punched and clawed until the vision was gone, and the thing in his house was dead. But it was not enough to quench the burning ache inside of him, the need, the want for something more, something greater than the kill. Loading up the body into his truck, he got into the driver’s seat and went down the road to the lair of the monster, his monster. Getting inside the castle was easy, but waiting was harder as the fire burned, and his body quaked in it’s fiery. And when the door opened up, and his monster walked in, their eyes connect, and the fire was soothed. 

But not completely.

Soft touches, and a spark between their skin, Will watched, silent as a guard dog as Hannibal mended his hand. Setting his hand in water, blue eyes watching the red blood flow and dance in the water, while maroon eyes worked on cleaning the wound. When he was finished, and the wound was wrapped, Hannibal looked up into those lovely, fierce blue eyes, and he felt himself relax in the presence of the wrathful man, the loving God, his Queen. He loved his Queen, but he knew that ‘love’ did not begin to even describe what the two had between each other, but labels are not needed when it comes to Gods and monsters.

Because when it comes to Gods and monster, there is only one way for them to describe each other. And that was in their own primal and wild way; with teeth and claws, blood and wine, flowers and worship. That was but the only way the Gods and monsters knew how to love each other, and that’s how Will and Hannibal react to each other.

“I can’t stand seeing you out there all alone, I can’t stand to see you with anyone else. Just the mere thought of you with another person has me bent in strange ways, my horns begin to grow, and my fangs get sharper as my claws start to itch. I want you in so many ways, I would burn the whole world just for you, kill anyone for you. And yet you deny me all these times, and it makes me bitter, but oh so hopeful, Will.” sighs Hannibal, maroon eyes staring intently at blue. “Why oh why, do I always find myself coming back to try and get your love once more, when I could just walk away.”

Will grins, he can’t help it, falling even more for the fool’s lament, for the poets hymn.

Reaching out with his good hand, he takes hold of Hannibal’s chin. His other hand caresses down the side of the older man's face, tracing over those prominent cheekbones before both hands take hold of Hannibal's face. Staring openly into those burning embers, that dark abyss which keeps him guessing and always standing at the edge. He wonders quietly what the monster is thinking, planning, or questioning. But at the moment he does not care to find out, instead he leans forward.

The first kiss is quick, a soft peck to the lips and the monster is confused.

The second kiss is soft, slow and gentle and the monster is amused.

The third is the final, deep and rough like the waves, and the monster is aroused.

Their lips mold into one another, wet and slow as their saliva mixes in with their kisses. Mouths of death and destruction opening as teeth begin to clash, and tongues battle against one another. A tug at Hannibal's tie has him following after Will, the younger man pulling and teasing and leading the monster into its den. Their faked skin falling off as they strip themselves of their clothes, the mask have been left off as a primal need sets in. One falls back onto the bed and the other follows with want, their lips fight once more while curious hands follow and trace over invisible patterns.

Slowly they become one, molding together piece by piece, skin on skin. They moan in unison, they grunt as a single creature, mouth’s snarling and gasping in pure need, as their bodies press and take each other. Pulling and sewing together, an endless line wrapping around them, tying them together until they are stuck as one monstrous creature. A creature with fangs and claws, four eyes and a mouth made for death, a mouth that consumes. Together they are an Ouroboros; one massive consuming snake that will eat the world, eat the universe and all that is within it.

But for now they are stuck eating each other. 

And when all is done, and they lay at rest, arms wrapped together holding the other close. Bodies gasping and grunting, trying to catch air, they stare at the marks left behind and the ones before that. Those curious hands come back and they are trying to figure out the stories behind the marks, it does not last long as the Queen turns their back to the monster, not wishing to see what they have mated with. Not wishing to believe, nor trust, in that thing beating in their chest.

“What will you do now?” the monster questions.

“I cannot say…”

“Will you stay?”

“I cannot say…”

“Don't leave me Will, I wish for you to stay here with me.” Hannibal pries, pulling the other man to turn around, lifting his chin to stare openly in those blue eyes, “I wish to look upon your beauty.”

And so the Queen stays the night in the monsters den, embraced within each other’s arms like long lost lovers.

But this is not the end of the battle.

For with ever rose there are thorns.

And it comes one night while they feast together, dining on bones and flesh, dark hooded eyes staring across from one another over the table. Eating flesh from man, as they dined together on fresh wine and soft words.

“We could run away, together. Leave a note and disappear into the night, no one would know.”

And as inviting as it sounded, as much as Will's heart leapt to accept and he yearned to live that dream. He just couldn't accept. Plans had been made and fate had been set in motion, Will was so ready, so ready to fight tooth and claw against this monster. But fate is not always kind; and soon Will finds himself tired and sweaty, wet from rain and for once he felt frightened.

And then he was being held; strong warm arms wrapping around him, caressing his face and his curls. Warm and soft, tight and yearning one he did not wish to be pushed away from, one he wished would not end. One he wished to always remember that night.

A lovers embrace

So kind and yet so cruel.

As tragedy seems to always follow the two like a bad thought, and sooner than he had wanted the blade sunk into his skin. Hannibal tore him open and left him to survive, had Will watch as he cut apart the family they tried to make, the stray thing they tried to help back to health. Their baby fawn cut by the hands of her maker, left to die on the cold tile floor. 

He reached out for the fawn. 

Turned his head and was met with the lurking beast from his dreams.

And then it all went to black

Black. Empty. Abyss.

And when he woke up...and when he took that gasping breath, he felt no pain, he felt no joy and he felt no anger. But there was an ache in his chest, so deep it cut worse that the smile on his belly, burned harsher than the tears down his cheeks. 

An ache that can only be known as...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are hoarded in my tiny goblin cage! Don't know when a new chapter will happen but hopefully...soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!! Can't wait for you to read the rest


End file.
